Rising Dragon, Awakening Darkness
by hatsune-chan
Summary: When Toshiro is sent on a mission by the Gotei 13 and Ulquiorra by Aizen the two will have to work together to solve their problems. Not so good summary. Rated T just to be safe! My first story { Thank you all the children of the world, and Congratulations! }
1. Prologue

**Me: Yo! Hatsune-chan here. Well this is one of my first stories so be kind, It's about my two favourite characters, Ulquiorra Schiffer and Toshiro Hitsugaya!**

**Toshiro: That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!**

**Me: Yeah, Yeah whatever *eye roll***

**Ulquiorra: The trashy authoress does not own Bleach, thank Aizen-sama she doesn't**

**Me: I can hear you! **

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Prologue**

"MATSUMOTO!" the voice rung around the room , Hitsugaya looked down at a rather sleepy, not to mention drunk, Matsumoto, who lay still half asleep on her desk. She wearily sat up.

"Eh, taichou why are you here so late at night?". Hitsugaya did _not_ looked please let alone amused. He ran his hand through his snow white hair whilst sighing deeply yet again.

"Tell me Matsumoto, exactly how many pages of paperwork have you done?" he questioned sternly as Matsumoto gave a nervous giggle.

"Oh, um taichou by the way there's a taichou's meeting at about half nine, It's about the Espada and Aizen" she mustered from the back of her mind whilst recomposing her self. Hitsugaya glanced over at the clock.

_Eight o' clock. I've got about an hour and a half or so before the meeting so I might as well do the remainder of the paperwork_

He cringed at the huge stack of abandoned paperwork lying in a unordered heap on the desk he sat down in his usual seating place and sipped his green tea from his mug and picked up his pen and got to work. Matsumoto inwardly sighed as she eyed her paperwork. It was going to be a long morning. She sat down ready to get to work (and to think of an excuse).

The raven haired man walked along one of Las Noches' many eerie white hallways. His footsteps stopped as his Pesquisa detected a familiar reiatsu. It was Grimmjow. He stood next to him with the usual grin plastered onto his face.

"Yo, Ulquiorra" he said putting his hands in his pockets and grinning maniacally.

"What do you want, trash?" he asked not bothering to return his greeting. Grimmjow's smile faltered, he ever so despised Ulquiorra mainly for his very existence, but he decided to let him off...this time only.

"Aizen wants you" he said. Ulquiorra didn't reply but turn-tailed back to Aizen's so-called 'Throne Room'. Grimmjow took that as a yes as he thought of something to do before the Espada meeting.

**Me: Thanks for reading! Please R&R or Toshi—Captian Hitsugaya and Ulqui-cha- I mean Ulquiorra will be lonely :) Arigatou!**


	2. The meeting

**Me: Yo! It's me! Thanks everyone who read my story It really means a lot and also thank you very much ice cold wolf and Photophobic (I tried putting a line in but for some reason it doesn't show up on the website – thanks for the help) :)**

**Ulquiorra: You were finally bothered to make the next chapter weren't you trash.**

**Me: Hey! Be quiet Ulqui-chan!**

**Ulquiorra: No and stop calling me that**

**Toshiro: *Sigh* The authoress doesn't own Bleach **

* * *

Aizen sat on his throne and looked at his assembled Espada. Stark lay sleeping on the table as usual with Lilynette constantly trying to wake him up. Barragan was talking to himself...as always, Halibell was her quiet self as she observed her fellow espada. Ulquiorra sat obediently, ignoring Grimmjow, waiting for the meeting to start, Nnoitra was grinning madly for whatever reason, Grimmjow was determined to try to annoy Ulquiorra, but was failing miserably, Zommari was meditating and Szayel Apporo was thinking to himself with a crazed expression. **Aaroniero was dead and Yammi was fiddling with his hair. Gin walked in casually and sat in his respective seat.**

**"Now this meeting will begin so I will request silence" almost at once the room fell silent," As you know we are planning to create the King's Seal and finally crush Soul Society" Grimmjow grinned at the very thought of being able to destroy a few lowly shinigami. "To create the seal we will need to use 100,000 souls, and what better place to do that than Karakura Town? But, as a precaution I will be sending a team of two Espada to monitor the town and ensure that it is ready for the recreation of the King's Seal ; the two I am sending will be Ulquiorra and Grimmjow."** Grimmjow's face drooped slightly as this was said but being able to battle Ichigo again was good enough for him.

_Great I have to go with the Emospada .. At least I get to fight Ichigo again_

He thought menacingly grinning (He's been around Gin _way_ to much) as they were dismissed from the meeting.

Hitsugaya-taichou stood in his usual spot for meetings as the last of the captains hurriedly entered the Squad one meeting hall. Head Captain Yamamoto banged his cane once on the floor to signify that the Captain's meeting was now in session.

"As you know we are gathered here today to discuss about Aizen and his latest actions with the Espada" Toshiro loathed the very name as the temperature dropped slightly. How dare he betray Soul Society and hurt Momo like that! He calmed down as the Head Captain continued his speech.

"So far we have concluded that Aizen is planning to make the King's Seal and his plan is associated with Karakura town so I will be sending Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto and Rukia Kuchiki along with the substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki to monitor and defend Karakura town"

"Hai, Head Captain Yamamoto" responded Toshiro as the rest of the captains single-filed out of the meeting hall. Hitsugaya used shunpo to reach the squad ten barracks where he then explained to Rangiku that they would meet at 1pm sharp at the senkaimon gate to go to the living world with Rukia. Expectantly she squealed and ran to her room packing her clothes.

~*BLEACH*~

Matsumoto (deciding to be responsible for once) looked at the time. _12:56 _.

"Taichou~!" half-hugging and half-strangling her small captain.

"What is it Matsumoto?" Toshiro said.

"We should be heading out now taichou lets go~"she said skipping towards the senkaimon gate. Hitsugaya sighed as he walked towards the gate. Rukia was already there waiting for the taichou and fuku-taichou of the tenth squad.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, Rangiku fuku-taichou" she greeted them both respectively even so far as bowing a little.

"Rukia-chan!" exclaimed Matsumoto giving her a suffocating hug. Rukia stumbled slightly as she regained her balance from Matsumoto's hug. She beckoned Matsumoto through as she went through her self with Hitsugaya.

At the other end was a sight for sore eyes. The Kurosaki Clinic, AKA Ichigo Kurosaki's house.

**Me: Thanks you everybody for reading and reviewing! It really does mean a lot to me so really thank you!Please review! **


	3. Arrival Part 1

**Me: Yo Guys! Sorry for the late post I've been really busy with exams and tests at school :( I'll probably find out in a few weeks also It's nearly my birthday, it's on the 14th June~ You'll have to guess how old I will be :) *rambles on and on and on...***

**Toshiro: *Sigh* Not again...Whatever. The authoress does not own Bleach**

* * *

Chapter 3- Arrival Part 1

He stood waiting silently as he opened a Garganta to the world of the living. Grimmjow strode past him casually still with his menacing grin plastered on his face, per usual. Ulquiorra sighed inaudibly at his trashy antics. They strolled through the narrow passageway towards a rather nostalgic sight. It was Karakura town. The duo stepped out to a large expanse of land, encircled with greenery and hidden from any signs of human life. In the centre of the expanse lay a small wooden cabin. They both sonidoed over towards the building. Grimmjow opened the wooden door at scanned the room. It was pretty average, two well proportioned bedrooms a joint kitchen and living room and two small bathrooms.

"So this'll be where were crashin' for the time bein'"Grimmjow flung his belongings onto the nearest piece of furniture and rushed to his room like a rather hyperactive human child. Ulquiorra sighed at his immature behaviour and walked towards the front room. On the table lay a small silver envelope with a message inside. Ulquiorra, out of curiosity, opened the letter. It read:

_Dearest Ulqui-chan and Grimm-kitty,_

_So how you likin' ya new home for the next month, I picked out all the furniture and all tha' stuff, it's kinda basic but it'll do. Have fun on ya lil' campin' trip_

_Lotsa love, _

_Gin xxx_

Ulquiorra grimaced at his new nick-name and did he really add 'lotsa love' on the end?Huh...Whatever. Ulquiorra sighed as there was another knock on the door. He walked over and opened the front door to find nobody there just a lone package lying on the floor, it was addressed to '_My dearest Cuatro and Sexta_'. Without a doubt it was from Aizen-sama. He cautiosly lifted upu the package and lay it neatly on the sofa. He wondered what was inside the package, maybe some supplies? No, it was far to large and heavy for that. He sighed inwardly.

_The best way to find out is to open the package..._

He began to untie the string on the package and unravel the brown paper and bubble wrap. What came next was rather..._unexpected. _An unconscious replica of Grimmjow rolled onto the cream rug floor. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow and looked at the second object, it was _him_. Well, technically a replica of him but still him. He examined the lifeless being closely with his emerald green eyes to discover a small note tucked inside the hand of the figure. He moved towards it and stealthily took the note, it read:

_My dearest Cuatro and Sexta, _

_Because of your long term mission, I have generously supplied you with two artificial bodies or 'Gigais' as they are better known for use in the use of the real world. These gigias' will mask your reiatsu and make you undetectable to any shinigami in the area. Use them well._

_-Lord Aizen_

Ulquiorra looked at his gigai and picked it up. It was clothed in jeans and a green top, his mask was non-existent and his hollow hole was hidden behind a chequered blue scarf. He picked up the gigai and propped it up against the wall. He transferred his soul into the body just as Grimmjow came in. Grimmjow looked at him perplexed to his new appearance. Ulquiorra scowled at him and pointed towards his Gigai. It was clad in jeans a white top and a blue jacket (You know, like in the Bleach ending?). He struggled sligthtly but finally managed to get it on. Man, these limiter things were annoying. Grimmjow frowned in high distaste but decided to shrug it off. He walked outside and was greeted by bird-song and a soft summer breeze. Ulquiorra stepped outside aswell and walked towards the edge of the expanse, once there he gestured Grimmjow to follow him, he grunted and did as he was told.

~*BLEACH*~

The duo ventured on until they had reached their destination. It was the heart of Karakura town, where they would spend the rest of their morning patrolling the town for any sudden interruptions or abnormalities. Grimmjow would take the East and North sides of town whilst Ulquiorra would take the West and South parts of town.

~*BLEACH*~

Grimmjow lay lazily on a tree branch overlooking his part of town. His Soul Phone TM (generously provided by Szayel Apporo Grantz) lay somewhat abandoned on the floor beneath him, he sighed. _Shit, this was a boring town!Who would've thought that stupid strawberry lived in such a crappy town... _he groaned and drummed his fingers on his chest. All of a sudden, there came a noisy, frantic ring from his phone below...Grimmjow didn't bother touching it but instead stared at the sky it looked like it was...well, burning he gaped and grabbed his phone nearly falling out of his tree and dialled in Ulquiorra's number. There were a series of rings and odd noises until the Quatro finally picked up his damned phone.

"I see it" he deadpanned through the phone. Yep, he was still the cold emotionless bastard as he normally was.

"What the hell are we meant to bloody do!" he yelled through the phone. Ulquiorra still remained unfazed per usual.

"Contact Lietenant Gin, he'll kno-" he was cut off by an odd ripping noise, Grimmjow shook the phone violently, Why didn't the damned thing work? He threw it at the tree to have it smash into smithereens. He growled and banged his fist on the tree creating a small dent. Thats when he heard it. It was the same ripping sound behind him, he sharply spun around only to be sucked in by something that looked like a cross between a Garganta and a shinigami's senkaimon. He barely had time to feel shocked wehen his aurronding completely changed from a grassy green land to a deserted city.

_What the hell was going on here?...wherever here is..._


	4. Arrival Part 2

**Me: Hiya guys, first of all thanks for the comments! I know my updates are very slow! They'll probably come out every two weeks or so! Thank you all! Oh, Ulqui-chan you can do the honours!**

**Ulquiorra: NO**

**Toshiro: FOR THE LOVE OF GAWD! THE AUTHORESS DOES NOT OWN BLEACH!**

**Me: O.O Umm, thank you Toshiro..on with the story**

Toshiro sat absent-mindedly on the roof of Orihime's house. He wistfully stared up at the velvet sky, dotted with pure white stars, but at the very back of his mind_ it _still bugged him. That horrible feeling that he was not alone in Karakura Town. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes tight and tried to relax."So you feel it too , ne taichou?" said a voice quietly beside him, no doubt about it, it was Matsumoto" That horrible feeling that your not alone here, right?" she said shivering slightly. Toshiro only grunted in response. Matsumoto sighed deeply.

"Hey, taichou hurry up and come in Orihime's cooked a wonderful dinner, Fish head with curry bean paste and chocolate shavings, Rukia-chan's waiting~!" She said climbing backing through the window of the guest room. Toshiro cringed as to what was on the menu tonight and somehow had lost his appetite. He sighed again and silently slipped into the Guest room. He threw himself onto his bed and ran his hand through his hair. What was that feeling bugging him at the very back of his mind? He chewed his lip and lay on his stomach, burying his head in the pillows. Then it happened. There was a blinding flash of pure white light and a sickening ripping sound. He jerked up suddenly an ran to the window. The last thing he saw in the human world was he guessed, a giant Garganta that swallowed the entirety of the house before he was sucked up into, what seemed an enrirely different dimension. He blinked a few times and immediately started to scan his surroundings. It seemed to be some kind of deserted village. Matsumoto, Rukia and Orihime seemed to end up here aswell and somehow Kurosaki. But what he saw next was truly disturbing. Esapada. Two of them to add the details. The first one he knew Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, the other he hadn't identified.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer…" Ichigo seethed through gritted teeth.

"You know him Kurosaki?" Toshiro asked, still feeling fairly disorientated.

"Yeah..He's the Quatro Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer" he said. That made sense because of his captain class-reiatsu. But only one question remained in his mind. _Where the hell are we!_

**Me: Thank you for reading !**

**Toshiro: Please Comment **


	5. Collision

**Me : Hello everybody it's moi :) First of all your probably thinking _Why the late chappy?_ and _What excuse is she gonna use this time...? _Well I have a VALID excuse and NO I didn't forget about it. But my excuse is that were having building work done on the house so anyway...Yeah**

**Orihime : May I do the honours?**

**Me : Okey-Dokey ^ ^**

**Orihime : DISCLAIMER The authoress does not own Bleach ^ ^**

**Chapter 5 – Collision**

Both parties, upon eye contact, immediately took up defensive positions. The shinigami swiftly pulled out their zanpaku-to and intiated shikai and bankai respectively, the espada focused their reiatsu and readied themeselves for incoming attack. Both parties were wary of their opponents and either team didn't want to risk the consequences of letting their guard down. Grimmjow, typically, engaged in battle fist taking a swing at Ichigo with his fist. Ichigo neatly side-stepped it, causing Grimmjow to crash into an abandoned house. Shards of glass and wood flew from the impact site as the shinigami made their move.

" Tsugi no mai, HAKUREN!" yelled Rukia sending forth a wave of ice towards Grimmjow only to have it shattered by his bare hand. Rukia gulped. _Dammit! This guys strong..._She thought to herself preparing for the next blow. Ichigo and Rangiku intervened noticing Rukia's concern.

"Getsuga..TENSHOU!"

A dubious, black energy charged towards Grimmjow


	6. Shady Shopkeeper

**Hatsune: Well Hi guys. I know what your thinking extremely late chapter but right now I'm suffering from the worst case of writers block :( So right now any suggestion will be appreciated, I really don't know where the story's going...**

**Ulquiorra: Do you want me to sympathise you or something?**

**Hatsune:..Yes**

**Rukia-nee chan: I'll do the disclaimer. THE AUTHORESS DOES NOT OWN BLEACH.**

**Chapter 6 – Shady Shopkeeper**

Toshiro lay awake looking up toward the starless sky.

"How will we ever get out of here Hyourinmaru?"he questioned.

_Fear not Toshiro..Help is at hand..._

Toshiro pondered on the dragon's words, but decided not to think about it too much. Maybe he coul ask the others about it tomorrow, but right now a nice nap would be nice, Well the until tomorrow..

**~*BLEACH*~ **

Ulquiorra lay dead still, thinking about today's occurrences. Was it a wise decision to call a ceasefire with those trash? He mentally sighed.

_Fatigue is clouding my judgement. To doubt my own intellect...what insolence._

The cuatro stiffened as he slept. He had a odd sensation..something was coming.

**~*BLEACH*~**

**BANG! CRASH!**

Emerald eyes fluttered open as did a pair of teal ones. Ulquiorra sonidoed out towards the middle of the 'campsite'. All the shinigami had assembled (excluding Ichigo, whom Rukia had to drag out of bed). Grimmjow was reluctantly awoken with a hard kick and the sound of a cero flying at him, which he dodged by a mere inch. He growled menacingly.

"Bastard, what the hell do ya think your doin'!" Ulquiorra didn't answer but walked outside. After all the shinigami and espada had assembled, they split up into three groups. The first group was Orihime and Matsumoto, they were to look sfter the campsite and look for clues. The second group was Toshiro and Ulquiorra, they would investigate directly as to what the noise was. That left 3 people, Grimmjow, Ichigo and Rukia. Not the best mix of people but yes, they were a team. Their group would survey the surrounding area. They would meet back in three hours for a status report.

**~*BLEACH*~**

Ulquiorra and Toshiro had been trying to locate the source for nearly two entire hours. Fatigue was starting to kick in now. Ulquiorra's pesquisa was only at a measly 10 percent and Toshiro's reiatsu levels were gradually decreasing. In a final attempt the two piqued their reiatsu to the maximum allowance of twenty-five percent. Their efforts were not in vain. Just then a small blue flame appeared on Ulquiorra's pesquisa. The duo raced towards it at break-neck pace. They were there in a matter of seconds. They scanned their find. It was a rather peculiar object. But could it be their ticket away from this place and onto the train back home? Toshiro signalled for the others to meet at the current location.

**~*BLEACH*~**

"Ne, Ichigo lets go back Hitsugaya-taichou gave the signal so we should get moving they might've found something" said Rukia, dusting off her hakama. Unfortunately, Grimmjow and Ichigo weren't listening to a word.

"Heh, I bet I could beat you in a race, you slow strawberry" he said grinning

"Dream on, _Grimm-kitty_" Ichigo smirked as he raced off towards the other groups. Grimmjow was in pursuit of the strawberry as Rukia frowned and tried to catch up.

**~*BLEACH*~**

Most of the group had assembled excluding Rukia, who was still en-route due to Grimmjow and Ichigo's stupid race. After a while she did arrive and Ichigo got a hard kick in the shin as did Grimmjow, then after a scolding Hitsugaya and Ulquiorra started.

"We have discovered what seems to be a messenger device designed by Urahara-san."

"Eh!What's that shady shopkeeper got to do with this mess!" yelled none other than a startled Ichigo. Toshiro ignored the carrot-top's outburst and sighed inwardly.

"Unfortunately, the messenger was damaged we are to take it back to camp and work on it there, Ichigo's team will be in charge of transporting it" he quickly sonidoed off as Ichigo's group got to work.

**~*BLEACH*~**

Ichigo launched himself onto his so-called bed, who knew such a small bit of junk would weigh so much. _So at the very least Urahara knows that we're here so there is some hope...I shouldn't think about it too much..well until tomorrow_

_**Hatsune: Well that's it for now..**_

_**Ulquiorra: This chapters...gloomy. Anyway please review**_


	7. AUTHORESS' NOTE

Hiya Guys! It's me; I haven't been posting for a while because I'm following Photophobic's advice and planning it through! It'll probably only take a few more weeks or so! (I've got heaps of homework because I've just started secondary...that kinda gives away my age... that and I'm a really slow writer). I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing so far! I'd like to give you all a big hug!

THHANKS AND HUGS FOR**: ****Photophobic****, ****ice cold wolf****, ****j cloud xD****, ****Allison-chan****, EmberStone and last but certainly not least ****CaptainToshiroHitsugaya10**

P.S Sorry about the annoying authors note! I don't like them either.


	8. A Curios Village

**Hatsune: Hiya Guys, It's been a while :D I've missed posting and writing!**

**Orihime: We missed you Hatsune!**

**Hatsune-: Aww, I missed you too **

**Ulquiorra: Get on with the chapter trash...The Authoress does not own Bleach**

**Hatsune: Meanie :(, your talkative today Ulquiorra**

**Ulquiorra: Shut up, Trash**

**Hatsune: Meh.**

**Chapter 7 – A Curios Village**

Ulquiorra awoke abruptly as he sat up and coughed harshly. He had been coughing badly for quite a few days now but Ulquiorra being Ulquiorra didn't tell a soul. He suspected it to only be a minor influenza at first but it slowly progressed into a fully-fledged sickness. He stepped outside careful not to wake Grimmjow or any of those shinigami trash. He stealthily made his way across their small campsite towards the rest of the abandoned village. He hadn't really had a chance to explore very well as he was constantly being watched by that little shinigami captain, Toshiro was it? He didn't really care. He gently strolled through the abandoned village. It seemed like any old ordinary village but something bugged him at the back of his mind. This village had clearly been in use but then what happened to all its occupants? He stopped at what seemed to be a market. He stared blankly at a towering fountain; it depicted five different animals each holding a different shield with a coat of arms. He felt the rough stone and the marks the water had left, it had been a long time since there was water in this fountain, he approximated it to be 10 years at the very least. His attention was soon diverted to the shops. It would be fine if they were just normal everyday shops and there were people in the town but that was the problem. Everything was still there. All the clothes were still intact and in the cafes and restaurant food was still on the tables, albeit a little mouldy, but still there and the toyshop was full of toys. What could have caused everyone to leave so abruptly? He walked over to a local book shop, there should be something in there, something, anything that was a clue as to what had ravaged this poor little town. He flicked through books, rummaged through shelves and skimmed through stacks of books. It was then, whilst he was searching through one of the many desks he found a stack of paper neatly placed in a plastic walled with the words, VILLAGE RECORDS. Ulquiorra flipped through the pages eager to read on.

..::BLEACH::..

It was nearing dawn as Ulquiorra emerged from his reading-marathon. So far he had deduced that the occupants didn't abandon the village _they were chased out_.

**Hatsune: Well Guys I hope this kinda made up for it :( And sorry for the wait I hope you forgive me! :( But anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed you all keep me going!**

**Orhime: Please keep reviewing we love you all!~ **


	9. It's called a 'Fever'

**Hatsune: You guys all know the drill!**

**Orihime, Rukia and Rangiku: RIGHT!**

**Hatsune: DISCLAIMER! I don't own Bleach or it would be screwed like hell! **

**Ichigo: True, oh so true**

**Chapter 9 – It's called a 'Fever'**

Ulquiorra dragged his heels as he wearily made his way back to the campsite. He was nearing the borders until he suddenly dropped to his knees. He coughed violently as his temperature rose dramatically. His illness was spreading around his body like wild-fire. _Damn...this is pathetic._ Red flowers blossomed on his hand and dripped onto the ground. Was his illness really that bad? There was a sound of footsteps slowly coming closer as Ulquiorra looked up to see who it was, when he did he inwardly growled. Grimmjow Jagerjaques stood before him looking down on Ulquiorra.

"Yo, Ulqui what's up? Ya seem paler tha' usual" said Grimmjow in a somewhat mocking tone. _If he can get any paler that is_. He mentally sniggered.

Ulquiorra glared at him with his cold, emerald eyes.

"You have a lack of observation Grimmjow, I am currently not fine and it seems I have a case of an illness called 'fever'" he said in a steely voice.

"How pathetic, ya got ill? I thought ya really fast healy thing stopped ya from getting ill" smirked Grimmjow.

"It's called High-speed regeneration Grimmjow and no; its only purpose is to regenerate body parts it has no effect on my immune system" he sharply replied. Grimmjow's smirk faltered as it quickly transformed into mere annoyance. God damn know-it-all.

"Ya know you better ge' someone ta look a' tha' maybe Orihime or someone, but I'm goin' back ta sleep" he said heading back to the camp site with his hands in his pockets. Ulquiorra shakily stood up and took a few steps before having to lean against one of the trees for support. He panted as he tried again, this time he made seven successful steps towards the campsite and towards his bed. He quickly slipped of his shoes and climbed into the covers he lay on his side as a cold sweat ran down his forehead. He was soon thrown into a deep slumber as dawn drew near.

**.:BLEACH:.**

The first rays of sunshine hit Grimmjow's face as he stretched and went to wake up kicked him in the ribs but because of Ulquiorra's hierro (steel skin) he ended up clicking his toe (that REALLY hurts, don't try it, right enough butting in). He winced and swore under his breath.

"Hey, Ulqui get the hell up!" he prodded him and poked him until he grew tired. He fetched a bucket of water and smirked, _Heh, this'll wake that dumbass up... _SPLASH!... But this was not true, Ulquiorra didn't mve a muscle. Grimmjow growled in frustration. He stormed over towards the shinigami side of the camp.

"Hey, Strawberry, Ulquiorra ain't wakin' up an' he weren't feelin' so well last night..." said a rather annoyed Grimmjow.

"...What did you do?" Ichigo asked, knowing Grimmjow he would probably try to kill Ulquiorra in his sleep, the two were polar opposites and deadly rivals.

"Hey! Don't stick this all on me, I didn't do anythin'" he yelled slightly pissed.

"Fine, fine jus' shut the hell up, I'll have a look" he sighed as he made his way over to the espada side of the camp. He looked at Ulquiorra with an anxious feeling. _Yo, King he's ya rival and he nearly killed ya...ya really gonna help the guy?_ Hichigo sneered maliciously as Ichigo ignored his inner hollow. He placed two fingers near the bottom left-side of his neck and felt for a pulse...Ba-dump!...Ba-dump! He was alive alright just unconscious. He told the good news to Grimmjow.

"He's alive still, just unconscious" he said looking up towards Grimmjow. He groaned and rolled his eyes. _Just great the guy had to be alive didn't he? _As if Ichigo had read his mind, he rolled his eyes and took his leave.

"I'll tell Orihime to have a look at him, for now watch him and try not to kill each other while I'm gone" Grimmjow smirked.

"You sound like the mom I never had" he muttered under his breath as he averted his attention back to the unconscious Ulquiorra.

"Meh, you're so pathetic and you call yourself the Quatro espada? Yeah right" he stared at the sun high in the sky as his mind wondered off.

**Orihime, Rukia ,Rangiku and Hatsune: Please review! We love you all!  
**

**Kon: Even me?**

**Rukia: No, everyone except you Kon**

**Kon: Life is Cruel...**


	10. Their quest

**Hatsune: Hiya Guys me again! Sorry for the late update a thousand apologies! But I'm planning a few other stories and trying to get them typed up as well!**

**Gin-chan (From Gintama): Yep, that's right and I'll be crossing over in one won't I?**

**Hatsune: Yep!**

**Sadaharu: WOOF! *Bites Hatsune's head***

**Hatsune: I feel light-headed all of a sudden**

**Kagura: Can I do the disclaimer, PLEASE!**

**Hatsune: S-sure**

**Kagura, Shinpachi and Zura: The authoress does not own Bleach or Gintama! **

Ulquiorra's face remained stoic and emotionless as he lay sprawled on the floor, unconscious...

**In Ulquiorra's inner world**

Black. Dark. Endless. These three words described his inner world perfectly. Stretching as far as the eye could see was a smooth transparent floor made entirely of reiatsu and the feeling of being drowned was imminent. He sat still staring at nothing in particular. He closed his eyes wistfully and began to think.

"It seems that I cannot wake up...How ludicrous...Me the quatro espada to be defeated so easily" he uncharacteristically sighed.

"It reminds me of those petty humans..."

_Human._

The word caused memories of last night to flood back to him. He remembered his findings. It seemed the inhabitants had been chased out and killed off by some sort of creature. At first he suspected it to be a lowly Gillian-class hollow that had killed them but something wasn't quite right. The towns people had described the beast, albeit crudely but with some level of accuracy, there seemed to be no mention of a mask in any of the reports and diary entries he had uncovered. He remembered the night...

**Flashback start**

_Ulquiorra picked up one of the dusty pieces of paper that had been placed inside the drawer of the bookstore cash desk. He analyzed it and read it carefully looking for clues. _

_It has happened again it was the dreaded creature but this time I saw it. The creature had blood-shot, red eyes with a black sclera and that his body resembled that of a grim reaper, the wicked and dreaded bringer of death. He carries around with him a ragdoll used for his voodoo and with a single hand he wields an immense blood-stained scythe. The unusual thing about him is the chain that is wrapped around his torso and a single arm. We must run but the people have turned on us, it must be his controlling voodoo powers. He seems to be able to control us using his doll and he can manipulate our very minds. The victims seem to encounter a short period of paralysis before they are taken over. The priests have said the only way to free our town of this wicked curse is to kill the creature with a purifying blade. We must act quickly... _

_He neatly folded it and placed it in his pocket as he strolled outside wearily and trudged back towards the camp. _

**Flashback end**

_The note, it's in my pocket. All I have to do is tell them somehow... but how? _Ulquiorra's mind raced as he set it into overdrive. How? His arm twitched slightly as a reiatsu danced along it. That's when it hit him. If he could use his reiatsu to jump start his muscles he could briefly move. Only for a few seconds though and it would take up his remaining reiatsu. It was worth a try. He sat silently as he funnelled his reiatsu through his veins. He felt a sharp pain like being electrocuted, but he chose to ignore it. His arm twitched again and he lifted his fingers slightly. Another sharp pain, this time it dug deep into his skin like a stabbing knife. He felt around his pocket until he felt the crisp note. He tugged on it and it slid out of his pocket onto the floor below. Another pain but this time Ulquiorra flinched as his arm dropped to the ground, he had exhausted his reiatsu. Now all he had to do was wait for someone to notice the note in his hand.

**.:BLEACH:.**

Toshiro strolled into the room the espada was resting in. Orihime had sent him to check on the espada; reluctantly he agreed to do so. He looked at the espada with steely eyes. It was odd being next to the espada, he felt tense and stiff. It was his instinct to draw his sword and attack the espada but he refrained from doing so. He sat there staring at him uncomfortably. It was then he had noticed that the espada had something clenched in his right fist. He gently opened up his pale fist to reveal a piece of paper that had browned slightly. He began to read it and shunpoed outside to gather the rest of the group.

**.:BLEACH:.**

**. . .**

An awkward silence filled the air as the group thought about the contents of the letter. Was there really something out there? It didn't seem plausible or sensible for that matter. Ichigo stood up.

"I say we go look for this thing" he said "If we can get rid of this thing, Ulquiorra'll be fine and we can get outta her faster as well!" his trademark scowl adorned his face. Everyone pondered on the thought, sure he was their sworn enemy but he was also a valuable asset to the alliance. Maybe he was the key out of this place.

"I agree!" Toshiro turned to look at Orihime.

"Hmmn" This time it was Grimmjow

"Okay!" Kuchiki.

"Let's do it!" Rangiku.

Guess that leaves me…

"Fine, we'll look for that thing but we'll have to work together got it?"

The group nodded in unison except for Grimmjow and Ichigo who both merely grunted. Now, it would really begin. Their quest.

**Hatsune: Kay, chapter finished working on the next : p Anyway thanks for reading! Please Review!**

**Yachiru and Kagura: We love you all!**

**Gin and Gin-chan: Bai Bai :D**


	11. The Snow Woman and the Panther

**Hatsu: SNOOOW! **

**Naruto: SNOOOW! DATTEBAYO!**

**Orihime & Sakura: Merry Christmas!**

**Kakashi: Hatsu-Chan doesn't own Bleach! ~**

**Sasuke: ...Or Naruto...Thank god or the world would be screwed…**

**Hatsu: Grrr! Damn weasel-killing, blind, Duck-butt-dude…Why are you one of my favourite characters again?**

**Sasuke: Because I **_**ALWAYS **_**win in the end *Smirk***

Toshiro sighed. It was like a wild goose chase searching for that thing. They'd been at it for an hour now. He was in a team with Kurosaki. He thought it was best that he and the sexta espada were not in the same team, or it could result in a messy ending a very messy ending indeed. Instead he placed the espada with Kuchiki; reluctantly she agreed to be partnered with him. He didn't blame her being stuck with the espada that stuck a hole through her was certainly not fun.

**Meanwhile…**

Rukia frowned being with Grimmjow was not fun in the slightest. He barely made a sound other than the usual grunt of an answer and some vague words. She grimaced, she felt something ahead. It was like reiatsu but not that of a shinigami or a hollow more of a...plus? She shunpoed towards it and Grimmjow followed. She stared at it and fingered her zanpakuto and for good reason. It stared at them innocently; it was a plus of a little girl with the most amazing golden-blonde hair put into two curled pigtails. Rukia could read Grimmjow's thoughts. Kill it and move on. Rukia glared at Grimmjow stopping him from reaching for Pantera and slicing the girl in half. She scowled at Grimmjow and faced the plus.

"What's your name ?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. It didn't answer. It looked Rukia in the eyes with an innocent stare;

"Where's my mommy?" She questioned innocently. Rukia looked at her sympathetically. The poor thing had lost its mother and was left to fend on its own.

"Where is my mommy?" she repeated, her voice seemed to turn harsher as she looked down. Golden-blonde bangs covered her eyes as she repeated.

"Where's my mommy? Where did she go? It's your fault! YOU KILLED HER!" Her voiced seemed rougher and harsh like a hollow's. She let out a piercing scream as reiatsu built up around her, her hair seemed to grow at a rapid rate and faded from that marvellous golden-blonde to a charred, coal black. It wrapped around her body. Her legs grew in length and claws emerged from her finger tips. A white substance covered her face and solidified. Rukia pulled out her blade and not a second to late as a clawed hand lashed out at her.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Claws stabbed at her as she blocked them with the blade of her zanpakuto. She swung her leg from underneath as the hollow neatly jumped over it. Rukia stabbed at it with her zanpakuto. She missed the hollow but it had managed to slice her arm. Blood trickled down Rukia's sleeve. Grimmjow seemed to be sitting back watching closely, not bothering to fight. Damn that espada bastard. She focused her attention back to her enemy. The hollow eyed her cautiously. It was a waiting game; both were waiting for the opponent to attack. They circled each other as the hollow suspiciously eyed her. It leapt forwards and lunged at Rukia. Rukia had to think fast.

"First dance, TSUKISHIRO!" she bellowed as a great white moon marked the ground. A beam of ice shot up and instantly froze the hollow. Rukia sighed and relaxed a little at least that was over and done with. But still she felt an ominous presence. She looked at the hollow that was encased in ice uneasily. She turned back and headed towards Grimmjow. CRACK! Her head snapped around to the source of the noise. She gasped; the ice was cracking. She readied her zanpakuto as Grimmjow watched with a smirk. _Well this should be interesting.._. He thought with a grin_._ This hollow was stronger than Rukia had expected, its abilities could even match a seated officer! She chewed her lip, as she looked up wearily waiting for her opponent. A seated officer; _way_ out of her league. Or so she thought. It cracked through the ice as an ear-splitting shattering noise resounded throughout the small clearing of a battle-ground. She was on full alert as she looked around. A foot appeared in front of her face and hit her squarely on the jaw sending her flying into a tree. She heaved herself up from the wreckage as she gasped for breath. She held her sword in front of her as she recited the second command.

"Next dance, HAKUREN!" a colossal blast of ice and snow hurtled towards the hollow. It hadn't time to dodge as it hit her with full force. Rukia panted slightly. She couldn't and wouldn't assume the hollow was dead until she saw it with her own eyes. It had escaped her sword one time but it wouldn't happen again. She eyed the aftermath as the fog lifted. It was alive. It had survived but just barely. It was critically injured as blood gushed out from both sides of its torso. It stood up and stared at Rukia as it started to form words.

"N-next dance...Hakuren!" it uttered as a something began to build. Spirit particles gathered towards her and began to form ice. In the same manner as earlier, the ice shot forth. Rukia remained gob-smacked, but she had to move. Her legs refused. She had put so much reiatsu into that last attack she could barely move plus the damage she had sustained from being hurled into a tree did not help at all. If she was hit by this attack the chances of her surviving were slim. It was coming as she started to countdown the last moments of her life. 10...9...8...7...6... Rukia was stuck in thought.

5...I've always wanted to tell him...4...I've never had the courage to tell him...3...those three words and that one name...2...1...I love yo—0! She was cut off as something pulled her out of her reverie and out of harm's way. Someone had saved her, but who was it? It was Grimmjow! He was holding her bridal-style causing Rukia to flush scarlet. He faced the hollow and pointed his finger at it.

"Cero!" A shot of reiatsu blasted from the tip of his finger as it obliterate the hollow. Rukia stared in awe. The espada was strong all right, stronger than her for sure, heck he may even be as strong as Captain Hitsugaya. She felt herself being placed onto the ground. She looked at the espada.

"Why did you save me?" she asked, half-curios, half-thankful.

"If I didn't your friends woulda had my ass kicked. Considerin' there's one of me and there's five of you guys, that wouldn't be fun" Grimmjow might not be the brightest, but he was smart enough not to take on all 5 of them alone, with depleted reiatsu against two captain-class shinigami. No, not many people are that stupid (Besides Kenpachi Zaraki and Noitra Jiruga of course). Rukia uttered a few vague words that sounded like 'Thanks' and they continued walking onwards, silently.

**Hatsu: One of my longer Chapters :D**

**Naruto: Review! DATTEBAYO**

**Sasuke: Or else... *evil mode***

**Hatsu: GAH! *Faints***


	12. KiraKira

**Hatsune: Hello! I'm gonna do this quick! **

**Kon: Hatsu-chan doesn't own Bleach!**

Rangiku let out a gasp. The sudden spike of frost-bitten reiatsu had put her on edge and made her feel increasingly uneasy. She could tell whose reiatsu it was by merely shitting her eyes and focusing. It was Kuchiki Rukia. The other reiatsu was completely foreign to her. It was a terrifying and at the same time electrifying and shot through the air like a bullet slicing through the wind. Her lips pressed together and formed a scowl on her face. She'd have to keep an eye on that one. His name was Grimmjow right? With the rest of them in such a weakened and vulnerable state she couldn't risk the espada betraying them. Such a move could be fatal; even though there were more shinigami and Inoue as well the blue haired espada could fairly easily take Inoue out along with Kuchiki and even maybe Rangiku herself whilst the slumbering, raven headed espada could take Kurosaki and even Toshiro with an air of ease. She turned to look at her fellow female companion. She seemed to watching the sleeping quatro lying on the ground on a bed of fodder. He seemed to be slumbering peacefully with a solemn air surrounding him. Rangiku never seemed to have noticed Ulquiorra; he was always quiet but deeply perceptive and his mind worked like that of a machine, emotionless, sharp and mercilessly cruel. She clamped her eyes shut and searched the proximity for the espada's reiatsu. She could feel a dense green wave rippling across the room no doubt his reiatsu. It was thick, dense and suffocating with a malicious undertone as if it wanted to crush you. Orihime was good at sensing reiatsu and she had a special talent for being able to tell someone's personality by examining their reiatsu. Ulquiorra's personality was bluntly put non-existent. All his feelings lay dormant and he had no characteristic or unique traits. The amount of feelings he had could be counted on the fingers of a single hand. Inoue actually pitied him. She couldn't imagine life without feelings, love and joy even sorrow. It was like living life in black and white. She stared at him lost in a sea of thought. Rangiku gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Orihime, the others might need us, there was a spike in Rukia's reiatsu, they've already engaged in battle." She said as the bubbly teen faced her. She responded by merrily nodding her head. No matter what the situation Orihime managed to always keep her composure. Rangiku admired this about her even though she never thought about it; Orihime had a strong will and was a loyal friend to have. Orihime stood up as the two women made their way out of the door into the surrounding environment.

"Come on Rangiku-san! Let's go!" she said smiling a radiant smile as she hurriedly jogged towards the source of her friend's reiatsu.

/ BLEACH /

It was a while before the duo caught up with Rukia and Grimmjow. It would've taken a lot less time if the dense forest hadn't been so cruel. Shunpoing through there wouldn't be a smart idea so they were reduced to walking. They encountered poison ivy and thorny mazes along their way, it was almost as if the forest was alive and against them. They eventually caught up with the other team though. Orihime gasped at the amount of bruises on Rukia it looked like she had been through a hurricane. She examined the injuries; broken bones, a fractured spine and a pulled muscle not to mention the various cuts and bruises. Rukia grinned sheepishly as Orihime summoned her healing shield.

"Soten Kisshun! I reject!" She said to the air in front of her whilst making a triangular shape with her thumb and index fingers. Ayame and Shun'o whizzed past each other creating a glowing orange shield above Rukia's petite frame. She was used to the sensation by now. It was like being cocooned in a shell of warm water. Rukia flexed her fingers and clicked her joints before smiling happily and thanking Orihime. Rukia hugged her close. Over the months the two had formed an unbreakable bond between them. Dusk was approaching as a purple tinge creeped across the horizon. Rukia took a moment to observe the sky. It was _kira-kira_ (1). Hisana had taught her the word when she was young. It was one of her few fond memories with Hisana that she had managed to keep somewhat intact. She looked upwards. The clouds were a shade of peach with a hint of orange. _Just like Ichigo's hair. _She said a small smile tugging at her lips. The sky was a majestic purple with shades of darker violet blended in. A truly breath taking sight. Maybe being stranded wasn't that bad after all. She smirked as she heard the strawberry blonde call her.

"Ne, Rukia-chan. Hurry up!" she called from a few feet away. Rukia heaved herself upwards and jogged towards the rest of the group still with a smile adorning her face. Rangiku raised a quizicall eyebrow as she turned around and began walking with the rest of the group.

Kira-kira : Is Japanese for '_glittering' _or '_shining'_


	13. You're The Comeback Kid

Uh, hey there - this is to you.

I've noticed that this fic was getting a few reviews and likes and whatnot, and I'm honestly astounded by what lovely people actually helped me craft this piece of writing from my pretty dumb, clumsy 11-year old hands (I was eleven when I wrote this, I'm sorry – _I know ugh_) made of pure illiteracy and inability to read fiction out of the YA genre.

I'm actually amazed I wrote something so long! I'm happy I did too otherwise I wouldn't have met a few very special people that I'd like to give thanks to for helping me in my writing life.

First of all – this fic is dead and has been for a long time! I'm happy for you to pick it up and play with it – mould it like some shitty home-made play dough your mama made in a desperate bid to keep you entertained or something along those lines.

Second of all; hey Photophobic! I don't think you even use that account anymore but honestly you helped dumbass eleven-year-old me so much!

You helped me plan, you helped me develop and you helped me become inspired to write; I remembering copying and pasting all your fics into a text file so I could read them late at night when my mum used to turn the internet off. You were my inspiration back then, I admired you a lot!

I just wanted to say 'Thank You', and you deserve a thousand of them – I think that if it wasn't for your guidance I wouldn't be writing today and enjoying it.

So thank you all, and Congratulations!


End file.
